the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
CindeRiley
250px |-| Title card = |storyboard = Bernie Petterson}}" " is the third episode of the first season of ''The Replacements''. Synopsis Riley is trying to impress Johnny Hitswell to the school dance. To do so, she replaces the one-cut hair-cutter with a stylist that will give her a complete makeover. It all works great… until a visit to the courtyard makes it all go wrong. Plot The fall dance is coming. Riley’s friends can’t believe that she’d never been to a dance. They tell her that the fall dance is one of the most important social events of the year. Riley fantasizes about dancing with her crush, Johnny Hitswell. She says that whenever Johnny talks to her, she always says something stupid—which she proceeds to demonstrate. Abbey says that Johnny just sees Riley as her buddy on the baseball team, and “guys don’t dance with buddies.” Abbey and Tasumi both hint at Riley getting a makeover. Riley tells her father that she wants to make a good impression at the school dance. Unfortunately for Riley, Dick and Agent K had signed up to be chaperones. On top of that, Dick wants to bring Riley to Super Discount Budget Cutz to get a haircut from his friend, One-Cut Wally. He says that Wally knows more than one cut; in reality, he only has one cut for each member of the Daring family. Riley refuses to get another haircut from One-Cut Wally. She calls Fleemco to replace the barber. Fleemco offers One-Cut Wally a job giving haircuts to new military recruits. They replace Wally with a stylist named Fabian Le'Tool, who proceeds to give Todd and Dick new hairstyles. After Riley fills Fabian in on her situation, Fabian cancels his customers’ appointments. He spends the rest of the day giving her new makeup, a new hairdo, and a fancy new dress. At the fall dance, Riley stuns everyone with her new look. Johnny does not recognize Riley in her new getup. Sierra McCool and her friends enviously watch as Abbey plays matchmaker for Johnny. Meanwhile, Agent K thinks Dick is Dr. Skorpius in disguise. Sierra, believing that Riley is now a threat, hatches a plan to eliminate the competition. Speaking in a friendly tone of voice, Sierra invites Riley to join the “cool girls’ club.” They’re meeting in the courtyard by the fountain. Jennifer and Claudia present a membership application for Riley to sign. As Riley bends over to sign the paper, Sierra shoves her head-first into the fountain. Sierra and her posse taunt Riley as she emerges from the freezing water. Riley changes back into her dirty baseball uniform. Johnny surprises Riley as she wrings her soaking wet dress. He was looking for her all night, because he thinks Riley is less shallow than the other girls. The two return to the dance floor. Agent K tosses a punch bowl at Dick, still thinking he’s Dr. Skorpius. It lands on Sierra and her posse, getting them soaking wet. Category:Episodes Category:Season One